dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango
Set in Johto and Alola because they're the best regions, obviously. Setting and Story *Johto Hub *Alola Hub *Timeline *Consortium Episode Hub *Centre of the Hand and Land *Whirl Islands (Postgame) *Tracklist! Other Regions These regions are not central to the main events of Pokemon Guava and Mango, but are important in characters' backstories and may even be involved in a "post-game" scenario... *Intilla (west of Johto) *Kaegyo (northwest of Intilla) *Akosin (southwest of Alola) Characters Major Characters *'Sau' - A 15-year old boy that lives with his family at the MooMoo Farm on Johto's Route 39. Formerly a resident of Alola, he moved to Johto at age 7. His family took over the MooMoo Farm after the previous owners fell into bankruptcy, likely due to a crash in the milk market after overselling to 10 year old adventurers. Since then, MooMoo Farm has diversified its portfolio and raises Tauros, Miltank, Mareep, and Duckletts, along with several Berry crops. Sau has a special interest in curry and Poffin cooking, and has begun to express an interest in ingredients not found on the farm. He often travels between Ecruteak and Olivine city selling his farm's wares, taking advantage of the opportunity to buy small things to work with at home. He hasn't explicitly trained any Pokemon, but is competent at herding Mareep with the assistance of an unconventional sheepdog - a Magnemite. His eventual Pokemon team: :*Magnemite > Magneton > Magnezone :*Litwick > Lampent > Chandelure :*Rowlet > Dartrix > Decidueye :*Trapinch > Johtic Vibrava > Johtic Flygon :*Dewpider > Araquanid :*Scyther > Scizor *'Professor David Manuka' - An easygoing, tanned scientist from Alola who somehow stumbled into the position of Pokemon Professor for the Johto region and never managed to stumble out of it. He is always dressed in an unbuttoned labcoat thrown carelessly over a t-shirt and jeans. David spends most of his time doing "fieldwork", which appears to consist largely of him biking, surfing, skiing, other similarly adventurous activities etc. in order to examine Pokemon in their most untouched environments. His particular fields of interest are Ghost Pokemon and the relationship between Pokemon and Trainers. He is always accompanied by his equally sweet surfing companion, an Alolan Raichu. His full team consists of Reuniclus, Espeon, Umbreon, Ditto and Lapras. He offers the following starters: :*Rowlet :*Torchic :*Piplup :*Natu (available only after beating the game for the first time) *'Ilya' - the 15 year old son of Koschei, the former Alolan Champion. No one was more shocked than him when Koschei abruptly quit the League and vanished. He is working to ascend the League mostly to investigate why his father disappeared. Ilya is an earnest, somewhat over-serious young man whose eagerness to fulfil his father's legacy blinds him to his own spark of bravery and flair. Aside from pale skin that refuses steadfastedly to either burn or tan in the Alolan sun, he looks nothing like his father, being rather short for his age, with dark hair and eyes. He wears a navy blue Aloha shirt with an inexplicable white pattern of hibiscus and bones. Incidentally, he is a much better Berry farmer and chef than his father. His Pokemon team: :*Cubone > Marowak :*Mimikyu :*Ralts > Kirlia > Gardevoir :*Sinistea > Polteageist :*Alolan Vulpix > Ninetales :*Blitzle > Zebstrika, nicknamed Kharan *'Amakir Lynch' - An 18-year-old fiery girl who will stop at nothing in the pursuit of Justice. Has been apprehended by police more than once for her loud protests and her penchant for marching into corporate offices demanding changes. Ever since seeing Bruce Malcaster of the Consortium make an evasive remark on television with regards to Pokemon testing, she has made it her mission to unearth the sins of the Consortium and stop their wicked ways. After saving Sau in Union Cave, she recruits him to her cause and starts her way up the totem pole of the Consortium, guided by her headstrong and totally unrelenting sense of Justice. Her Pokemon team: :*Raboot (later Cinderace), nicknamed Gance - gifted from her father as a child :*Mawile, nicknamed Kalira - gifted from her sister, also named Kalira :*Morgrem (later Grimmsnarl, later Gigantamax Grimmsnarl), nicknamed Rem :*(later) Tsareena, nicknamed Olivia :*(later) Buzzwole, nicknamed Tasios - rescued from Whirl Island Consortium headquarters *'Sonthi Mahidol' - A 17 year old scion of the Akosin region, distant from the throne and his homeland. Tall and lanky, his muted gray eyes either seem to be scrutinizing their subject harshly or on the verge of falling asleep behind a curtain of messy black bangs. Sent to study abroad in Johto, he embarks on the Gym Challenge as is standard for the region. Despite his protests, he wears regalia identifying himself as royalty of Akosin, and is surprised he has not been robbed on the road yet. Entrusted with the task of studying Johto's Pokemon League structure in the hopes of establishing a similar system in Akosin, he is struggling to find a more compelling reason to enjoy his time in Johto. Prone to zeroing in on certain details and zoning out on others. Sonthi's parents or mentor demand regular calls to home, especially when he passes some sort of Pokemon League milestone, which he does begrudgingly. Favors Grass and Steel Pokemon, though he is tempted to prune his team to optimally take on Gym Challenges. In contrast to Sau, Ilya, and Amakir, he takes a more hands-off (and even sympathetic) approach to the Consortium. His Pokemon team: :*Snivy > Servine > Serperior :*Onix > Steelix (Mega) :*Ferroseed > Ferrothorn :*Eevee > Leafeon :*Meditite > Medicham :*Beldum > Metang > Metagross Antagonists 'The Consortium for the Advancement of Pokemon' Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango/Consortium Description= Known as "The Consortium" for short. An organization that seeks to unlock the true potential of Pokemon. Capture Pokemon en masse in the wilds/steal them from trainers, and performs vast batteries of heinously unethical experiments on them in order to develop hidden powers. They have developed "Pokemon Augmentation", a means of enhancing Pokemon in combat to great heights, at torturous cost to the Pokemon itself. When used in combat, the trainer is seen viscerally shoving a long syringe into a Pokeball before releasing it. |-| Agents= *'Research Advisor Walkrin' - First major entity of the Consortium faced by Sau. Leads a horde of comically brutish, villainous researchers that abuse their Consortium-granted privileges to achieve their ends. Mildly obsessed with Sau's Magnemite. **Mimikyu, Mismagius, Togetic, Bewear, Johtic Sableye *'Speaker Bruce Malcaster' - Public figurehead of the Consortium - very boisterous, loud, charismatic individual. **Gyarados, Hariyama, Aggron, Wailord, Augmented Exploud *'Leon Rathfein' - Head of the Underwater Research Facility at Lake of Rage **Blaziken, Arcanine, Houndoom, Conkeldurr, Augmented Machamp *'Chief Morgan' - midboss, at this point the Consortium is definitely gunning for Sau **Nidoqueen, Claydol, Chesnaught, Dhelmise, Augmented Vileplume *'Director Kavan Terevanas' - director of operations of the Consortium. Shows up frequently in the story as a “head honcho”-esque individual along with his Shedinja and Augmented Alakazam, but not fought until towards the end. **Shedinja, Cofagrigus, Yanmega, Sigilyph, Augmented Alakazam *'President Marduk' - the leader. Giovanni equivalent. **Absol, Metagross, Gengar, Genesect, Darkrai, Augmented Armored Mewtwo *'Levi Mayorus' - the power behind Marduk, and the true genius of the Consortium. Likely antagonistic agent of the story’s legendary pokemon arc. **Augmented Dragonite, Pheromosa, Celesteela, Darkrai, Augmented Lunala |-| Vs. Augmented Pokemon= *1v2 battle (Augmented vs. 2 player pokemon) *Acts twice per round, with unlimited PP *Roughly 5x normal HP *Immune to OHKO or similar effects *Upon reaching 75% HP, all stats increase by 10% and damage it takes is reduced by 10%. These stat increases are independent of the stat caps from regular stat-boosting moves. *Upon reaching 50% HP, all stats increase by an additional 15% (total 25%), and damage it takes is reduced by an additional 15% (total 25%). Additionally, the Pokemon gains access to a new Augmented move, used intermittently. All *Augmented moves deal 10% max HP damage to the user after the move is performed. Additionally, Augmented moves will only occur once per round (a second attack will not be used). **Machamp: Eleventh Hour: Next attack has its power quadrupled. **Vileplume: Verdant Coat: Raises the Attack and Special Attack of all enemies by two steps, and gains a shield that reflects damage taken back to the attacker for 3 turns. **Exploud: Triumphant Bellow: 200 power sound-based Normal damage to all combatants. Makes the enemy trainer cower for a turn, causing them to skip their next turn. **Alakazam: Reality Revision: 160 power Psychic damage to all enemies, lowers Defense and Special Defense one step, and Confuses. **Armored Mewtwo: Ultimate Lucidity: Lowers the HP of one enemy to 1 and raises the user’s Speed by two steps. **Dragonite: End of Days: 200 power Dragon damage to all combatants, lowers Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed of all combatants by 1 step. **Lunala: Unto Darkness: Removes an enemy afflicted with Sleep from combat. They are removed from the player’s list of Pokemon, and cannot be brought back or revived in any way (while in combat). *The pokemon’s regular ability is replaced with a unique augmentation. (Hints/details of these can be discovered by talking to NPCs/beating Consortium mooks and learning intel from them) **Machamp: Augmented Guts: Boosts all of Machamp’s stats by one step if afflicted with a status condition. **Vileplume: Augmented Chlorophyll: When entering the arena, the weather changes to Sunshine, raising Vileplume’s Attack and Speed by one step and restoring a small amount of HP while in sunshine. **Exploud: Augmented Soundproof: Sound-based attacks heal it and raise its Attack and Special Attack by one step. Additionally, Exploud ignores stat buffs on his enemies and stat debuffs on himself. **Alakazam: Augmented Synchronize: Copies any stat buffs the enemy Pokemon gain, and inflict status effects received onto all enemy Pokemon. **Armored Mewtwo: Augmented Pressure: Attacks cost 2 PP to use. Additionally, using the same attack twice in a row consumes all PP. **Dragonite: Augmented Inner Focus: Dragonite can always act, regardless of status, and its attacks cannot be blocked or reflected in any way. **Lunala: Augmented Shadow Shield: At 100%, 75%, and 50%, Lunala can only be damaged by attacks of 130 power or higher. Once the threshold is passed, Lunala can be damaged normally. |-| Overview of Events= See Bruce Malcaster advertising the Consortium and its products. Encounter with Director Kavan strong-arming another institution. Encounter with Agent Walkrin in the field capturing new Pokemon to test on. Brief battle. Perhaps Amakir instigates this one, and Sau learns about the Situation™ from her. Base at the bottom of the Lake of Rage, guarded by a rampaging Augmented Milotic. *''Total Breakdown:'' Augmented attack. Increases own Attack, Special Attack, and Speed by two steps, decreases Defense and Special Defense by two steps. *''Augmented Marvel Scale'': Augmented ability. Status effects that Milotic is inflicted with are immediately erased, raising its Defense and Special Defense by one level, and restoring 10% of its maximum HP. Showdown at the Consortium base of operations on Whirl Islands: They’re augmenting a Lugia, cries and such can be heard throughout the building as you go through it Beat Kavan, beat Marduk, in the process Lugia’s constraints are freed and it escapes Starts rampaging all over Johto, Sau and Amakir (and others) race off to catch up with it Cue several scenes in cities where gym leaders are helping people/fighting off wild flying/water pokemon who are riled up from Lugia’s rampage, several battles can take place here Catch up with Lugia at important location Amakir gets KO’d, Sau faces Lugia, eventually fight until defeat, which calms it down But at that moment, Levi and a whole cohort of Consortium new mooks show up But Lugia whisks you away to Alola, Levi is seen capturing Amakir Alola: Levi intervention in legendary Pokemon questline, possible fight against Augmented Amakir, showdown with his Darkrai and Augmented Lunala, likely resulting in Lunala throwing Levi into a portal to Ultimate Space or something equally fitting. 'Coida and the Delinican Order' Description= A mysterious mendicant, dressed in the flowing red and white robes. He is the self-proclaimed Priest of Presents, the Giver of Gifts, the Deliverer of Delibird, and spreads his (usually unwelcome) word in public areas. He believes that the gifts of the Delibird must be catalogued as omens that will reveal the path to salvation. The pain that can come with a Present only sweetens the healing that comes later. He wanders from town to town, giving Presents and (surprisingly) gathering followers, known as the Delinican Order. He seeks to collect the Sacred Hearts, five multicolored Luvdiscs, that he believes will reveal the location of the Deli-Gates, where Delibird's Final Present lies. He will stop at nothing to attain this goal.. While little so far can be proven, Coida is also thought to be the Deli-Descender, who, during certain holidays, shuffles down chimneys with a particularly plump Delibird on his arm, in order to give Presents to confused children, which, due to the Pokémon's unreliable predilections, are usually quite dangerous. In written statements to the police, the Deli-Descender claims to merely bring gifts to the masses and that all injuries are gifts from a certain point of view. Nevertheless, he remains a wanted criminal in much of the world. Police Commissioner Jenny has strongly advised all families to board up their fireplaces when not in use. He encounters Sau several times while searching for the Luvdiscs. Sau first finds this eccentric character harmless, and they form a strange companionship. They meet several times throughout the journey; at one point, Sau saves him from a particular tight chimney. If Sau expresses interest in the order on their first meeting, Coida will grant him a Delibird, free of charge, and tell him to raise it well; if Sau levels the Pokémon and raises its happiness, Coida will grant the protagonist a variety of Delibird exclusive gifts, such as Eau de Delifume, A Very Deli Musical, the Deli-ctable Desserts Cookbook, and more. Eventually, however, Sau realizes that Coida has no respect for anything but Delibirds; his followers are treated poorly and are used only as tools to find the Sacred Hearts, and the hospitalizations from the Deli-Descender begin to rise. As Coida stands poised to find the Deli-Gates, all five Luvdiscs in tow, Sau must stand against him, so that the Final Present does not fall into unworthy hands... |-| Team= Coida's special ability is The Present is a Gift. When a Pokémon is switched in, Coida's Delibird opens a Present, which has several possible effects. *Raises the stats of Coida's Pokémon by one step *Lowers the stats of Sau's Pokémon by one step *Coida's Pokémon's next attack cannot miss *Sau's Pokémon's next attack will miss *'Present' will deal maximum damage for the next three uses. *'Present' will heal the user, in addition to its normal effect. *The next use of Present will have its effects doubled. *Does nothing Coida has six Pokémon - the Five Sacred Hearts, Asmodeus, Azazel, Moloch, Beelzebub, and Abbadon, all Luvdiscs, and his Delibird. All of his Pokémon only know Present, albeit four copies of that spell, each with a randomized typing. |-| Scenes= Team ??? Minor Characters *'Witch Hallifax': A surprisingly young and beautiful witch who lives in a distant corner of the Thirteen Orphans. Reaching her hut requires diverging from the safe path and following a golden will-o'-wisp. Hallifax can grind down Berries given to her to make powders with medicinal properties.